


Преимущества нахождения в отряде SAS

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - No Kingsman, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но эти идиоты, которые по воле судьбы значились его командой, были ещё и его семьёй</p>
            </blockquote>





	Преимущества нахождения в отряде SAS

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209898595.htm?oam#more1) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Примечание:** нецензурная лексика; AU — Чарли командир отряда SAS (Special Air Service — подразделение специального назначения вооружённых сил Великобритании)

✖ ✖ ✖

— Нам сказали, что вылет через десять минут, а не через полторы секунды. Успокойся, ты всё равно не успеешь собрать из этого атомную бомбу, а прочее нам сейчас не поможет.

— Разумеется, — Дигби заглянул в свой рюкзак, — но я всё-таки предпочту быть готовым ко всему, капитан.

— Ты же с вечера обычно собираешься, — изумился Чарли.

— Собираюсь, когда не сижу до посинения с четырьмя дебилами и одной прекрасной дамой за картами. Не волнуйся, необходимый минимум у меня есть, просто работа в горах — немножечко не то же самое, что работе в ущельях.

— Я? — Чарли поднял брови. — Волнуешься у нас только ты, а я тебе доверяю.

— Конечно, ты доверяешь мне. Иначе как бы мы вообще работали? Всё, — Дигби махнул рукой, — иди ищи свою принцессу.

— Ты не мог бы сказать это ещё громче?

— Наш отряд знает, а прочие меня не услышат. Мне вот интересно, как и когда вы умудряетесь трахаться? На увольнительных? А у вас яйца от боли из-за недотраха не сводит?

— Дигби.

— Хотя судя по довольной роже Эггзи, он всё-таки периодически в кого-то спускает.

— Задушу.

— Иди уже, капитан. Я не опоздаю.

Чарли закатил глаза и направился к самолёту.

Эггзи встретил его довольной улыбкой и провоцирующим взглядом. Мудак явно был в хорошем настроении, а это означало, что пошлые шуточки Дигби сегодня будут не только одобряться, но и не менее пошло комментироваться.

Зато нервничать никто не будет, уже плюс.

— Начинать инструктаж, или мы ждём связного-блондинку? — спросил Чарли, несмотря на то, что знал ответ.

— Дигби сам считает всё из твоей головы, — лениво сказал Хьюго, оглаживая винтовку. Он не волновался, это было видно, но Чарли всё равно собирался наблюдать за ним внимательнее. Хьюго был новеньким, и Чарли, конечно, уже видел его в бою, но обычно в качестве снайпера выступал он сам, и ему до сих пор было не по себе. — Точнее, с твоего планшета.

— Симбиоз, — довольно сказал Эггзи. — Встретились два кровососущих гада.

— Кстати о кровососущих гадах. Эггзи — сегодня твоя очередь прикрывать Дигби.

— И не нарушай нашу традицию, — довольно сказала Рокси.

— Что за традиция? — сразу же оживился Хьюго.

Чарли вздохнул. Поэтому он и не любил новичков. Даром, что с Эггзи они притирались друг к другу полгода. Ну. Что можно было сказать. Притёрлись.

— Если кто-то получает задание прикрывать Дигби, обычно получается так, что обе задницы прикрывает сам Дигби, — Эггзи вздохнул и подкинул рацию, сразу же её поймав. — Спасибо за проклятие, кэп.

— Кому-то же оно должно было достаться, — Чарли пожал плечами. — Если кто ещё не в курсе, отряд Бета почти целиком попал в плен, и именно на наши мужественные плечи пала задача их освободить. Кстати о мужественных плечах: Рокс, твоя роль — определение местонахождения пленников и пути отхода.

— Принято, шеф, — Рокси машинально погладила предохранитель. — Я одна? Если нет, хочу самого симпатичного.

— Прости, Рокси, — наконец-то притащивший свою задницу Дигби разместился рядом с Чарли, потеснив его в сторону. — Эггзи наш доблестный капитан уже выделил в моё полное распоряжение. У меня будут особенные инструкции, или того краткого плана, который прислал тебе Мерлин, будет вполне достаточно?

— В день, когда я обнаружу, как ты это делаешь, я запихну все твои жучки тебе в задницу.

— Жучки? Как примитивно, — Дигби хмыкнул. — Ты слишком низкого мнения обо мне. Мы обсуждаем план, или тема стала более интересной? Кстати, Руфус, твоя ставка проиграла.

— Почему я заранее не хочу знать, в чём был спор, — Чарли качнул головой. — Не мешай мне с инструктажем. А то отправлю в детский лагерь.

Дигби, кажется, проняло, пусть вида он и не подал. Даже зевнул, прикрывая рот рукой.

— Как сурово ты относишься к нашим кадетам, — Дигби тряхнул головой и снова начал рыться в своём рюкзаке — честное слово, однажды атомная бомба просто будет подарком на день рождения Чарли, причём сложенным наспех. — Нам лететь больше часа, успеем проговорить всё несколько раз, придумать план B и план C, и, возможно, вы с Эгги трахнетесь у нас на глазах. Это одна из моих ставок, кстати.

— В увольнении я разобью тебе лицо, — сладко пообещал Эггзи.

А я присоединюсь, мрачно подумал Чарли. Но Эггзи подмигнул ему, и Чарли решил оставить эту партию полностью за ним.

Тем более, что Дигби явно сдался.

— Доживи ещё до неё, — он скрестил руки. — Ты никогда не ценишь, что я ставлю на тебя, милый.

— Концентрация голубизны в этом отряде повышается, — проворчал Хьюго. Чарли бы напрягся, если бы уже не знал реакции Хьюго на весь творящийся в их отряде пиздец. — Рокси, ты свободна этой ночью?

— Инструктаж, — тихо сказал Чарли.

Заткнулись все, даже Дигби не решился что-то сказать. А вот Эггзи перехватил взгляд Чарли и улыбнулся ему — не дразняще, с неизменным уважением к его приказам, но в то же время странным образом поддерживающе. Чарли не смог бы описать свои чувства, но поцеловать Эггзи сейчас хотелось сильно. Очень, очень сильно.

— Рокси — работаешь одна. На максимальной связи с Дигби и Эггзи: не прерывайся ни на секунду. Если тебя обнаружат — сделай вид, что принадлежишь к отряду Бета. Они намерены выйти на переговоры и не будут убивать лишнего заложника. Если тебе прямо сообщат, что твой отряд захвачен — сдавайся, от тебя там будет больше толка. И не забывай про новое оружие Мерлина.

— Есть, шеф, — Рокси отдала честь.

— Ударная группа оттягивает внимание на себя после того, как Дигби заканчивает переговоры. Вне зависимости от их исхода мы должны быть в боевой готовности. Хьюго, можешь понадобиться как снайпер. Дигби, — Чарли смерил его серьёзным взглядом, — не выёбывайся.

— Да-да, — Дигби закатил глаза, — конечно.

— Эггзи, — Чарли столкнулся с ним взглядом и снова чуть не задохнулся. Что за блядство. — Ну к чёрту, — громко сказал он вслух, встал, подошёл к Эггзи и коротко поцеловал его в губы. — На удачу.

— Ну отлично, — Эггзи закатил глаза, — теперь я местный талисманчик.

— Вот почему тебя отдают под мою защиту, — громко сказал Дигби. — Ценят.

— Иди нахуй.

— Заткнулись, господа, — Чарли поправил винтовку. — Вылет через полторы минуты. Если у боевой группы есть предложения, я выслушаю, моя стратегия пока что весьма расплывчата.

Эггзи подмигнул ему, быстро облизнулся и скрестил руки на груди. К удовольствию Чарли, Эггзи даже не дрогнул голосом, сухо излагая свой план.

Определённую часть времени Чарли раздражала его военная карьера — например, когда он составлял сухой отчёт о погибших для Мерлина или когда он до хрипов в голосе ругался с полковником Хартом о методах его работы. Первое случалось редко, второе — на постоянной основе, и иногда Чарли уставал.

Но эти идиоты, которые по воле судьбы значились его командой, были ещё и его семьёй. Пришибленной, но до одури верной и понимающей. 

И ещё каждый раз, когда Чарли перехватывал взгляд Эггзи, он понимал, что все проблемы того стоили.


End file.
